Not The Right One
by journey maker
Summary: Someone is trying to get rid of Joey because they don't feel he is the right one for Seto. rated for language, violence and some sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Seto and Mokuba were watching television like most of the people in Domino when there was a break in the regular programming and this is what it was.

_News Break:_

_Young man's body discovered in the old winery district late last night, he was taken to Domino Hospital and the Police tell this reporter that he is in extremely critical condition. Both his legs were broken, he sustained a severe head laceration and the doctors are concerned that he might have some brain damage. He was beaten and sexually assaulted they also said.The Police think that he was left there to die. Here is a description of the young man, he is five foot seven inches tall, he had dirty blonde hair in a very shaggy style, and he is very skinny and has an old scar above his left eye. If anyone knows who this young man is, please contact the Domino Police Department right away._

Mokuba jumped up off the floor and he said "Seto could that be Joey?"

Seto was thinking the same thing, but they had just taken him to the Airport earlier that day for his flight to America to visit with his mom and sister so it couldn't be him. Seto looked at Mokuba and he said "Joey's half way to America by now so it couldn't be him."

Just then the phone ran and it was Solomon and he asked Seto "Have you seen the report about that young man? Well could it be Joey?"

"Mokie and I took him to the Airport earlier today for his flight to America, so it couldn't be him." Seto said.

Solomon then said "Seto, didn't you get the call from Joey saying that his flight had been cancelled and he was going to come stay with us till he could get another flight?"

Seto nearly dropped the phone as he heard what Solomon just said and he said "I haven't received any calls from Joey today at all." Then Seto motioned for Mokuba to go get Roland and have him come to the living room. Seto thanked Solomon for calling and he would contact the Hospital right away to find out if it could be Joey who they found.

Roland hurried into the room and Seto asked him "Did Joey call here at all saying that his flight had been cancelled?"

Roland didn't know what Seto was talking about and then he said "I'll check the messages." As they listened, Joey's message was the second one and that's when Seto nearly went ballistic. "Who was the one here today?" He demanded to know.

Roland knew that Seto was upset and he had every right to be, but as he said "Listen, shouldn't you find out if it is Joey they have in the hospital and leave this to me to sort through and find out who didn't give you the message."

Seto nodded that he would let Roland deal with this mess, and he ran to get his keys and started out the door, when Mokie stopped him by saying "Brother, I want to go with you."

Seto smiled down at his brother and he said "Listen, this is going to be a long night and you have school tomorrow so I'm going alone but I promise that I'll call when I find out if it is Joey." Mokuba gave him a kiss and Seto ran outside and got into his car and drove to Domino Hospital.

As Seto drove he thought about how they had just come out and told all their friends that they were a couple and how happy they were. Joey was going to America to tell his mother and sister about them and they hoped that they would be a happy for them as their friends were. Seto couldn't comprehend what happened to Joey and why he was found in that area in the first place.

He pulled into the parking garage and after parking his car he ran into the emergency room and asked about the young man who was just brought in that he might know who he is. Then a Police Officer approached Seto and asked how he might know the young man?

Seto then said as tears were filling his eyes "He might be my life mate, Joseph Wheeler."

Then the Officer said "I'll see if the doctor will allow us to go back and see if you can identify the young man."

The Officer came back with a doctor and together they took Seto into the back and as Seto looked down on the face of the one he loved he fell to his knees and started sobbing and then he finally got out "That's Joseph Wheeler, god who did this to you Joey."

Just then the young man opened his eyes and he softly said "Seto is that you?"

Seto stood up with the help of the Officer and as he touched the side of Joey's face he said "Yes it's me, and then he leaned over and gently kissed Joey on the lips, and whispered I love you."

Joey fell back to sleep and then the Officer said to Seto "I need to ask you a few questions."

Seto nodded that he would talk to him, so they went into the hall and the Officer asked "When was the last time you saw Mr. Wheeler?"

Seto explained how he and his brother took Joey to the Airport for his flight to America and how later this evening he got a call from a Solomon Motou who owned the Game Shop that Joey's flight had been cancelled and he was going to stay at the Game Shop with Solomon's grandson Yugi till they could get hold of me."

The Officer then asked him "Didn't you receive a call from Mr. Wheeler telling you that his flight had been cancelled?"

Seto then told him about the mix up at his house and they were trying to figure out why he wasn't given the message when Joey called. Then Seto's cell phone rang and it was Roland and what he said made Seto's blood boil, he found out why Seto wasn't given the message and it wasn't good.

Seto told the Officer that he had to get home right away but before he left he found the doctor and asked him to call if Joey regains conciseness please then he hurried to get back to the Manor and find out what the hell was going on.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...What do they find out????


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As Seto drove back to the Manor, the only thing he could think of was getting back and finding out who did this to Joey and why, but that wasn't going to be as easy and he thinks. As he pulled up outside the Manor the door opened and there stood Roland and as Seto got out of his car and started up the steps to the front door Roland stopped him with one of his looks and as they stood there Seto said "What is it?"

Roland then opened the door and he said "I need to talk to you privately before you do anything that you'll regret later."

They walked into the Library and as Roland shut the door he turned to face Seto and he said "What I'm about to say doesn't go any farther then the walls, is that understood?"

Seto raised his eyebrows as he said "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Roland then took a deep breath and said "Seto, I know that you're so upset that you are about to do something that you'll regret for the rest of your life and I'm here to stop that from happening. What I found out is this, Theresa the young maid that's been here for the last four years, well she received a note telling her that if she didn't do exactly what the note said, well her little daughter that is back east with her parents would die along with her parents."

Seto closed his eyes as he realized that Roland was right and he would have gone in there and would of started shouting and ranting and would have really messed up. He then asked Roland "What in the hell do we do now? Is Joey safe or could this happen again?"

Roland then said "Right now you need to go in there and just listen to what Theresa has to say and try to understand that if it were you what would you of done if someone had threatened Mokuba's life."

So they walked into the living room and there sat Theresa in the arms of Helga and she was so physically ill that she had been throwing up and was almost on the verge of a mental break down. Seto walked over and knelt down in front of Theresa and he softly said "Please tell me what happened."

Theresa looked at Seto with tears running down her face and she said "It all started out when the mail came and Helga gave me what looked like a regular letter until I opened it and read what it said. I nearly fainted when the note said that if I didn't do what it said that my daughter and parents would be killed. No one in this household knows that I have a daughter that is in an institution back in Michigan and that my parents are making sure that she gets all the care that she needs. So when I read where this person knew about my daughter well I also knew that if I didn't do exactly what it said that my parents and daughter would be killed, so I did what I had to do. I'm so terribly sorry for what happened to Joey, I really love both of you and it makes me sick that I did what I did."

Seto placed his hand over hers and he said "Listen you did what you thought was the right thing to do to protect the ones you loved and I know that Joey would understand because even he would of done the same thing I know that I would of if anyone had threatened the life of my brother. What we have to do is to try to figure out who sent you that note and then find out who this person is and stop him or her from trying to hurt anyone else."

Helga looked up at Roland and they both were so very proud of Seto at that very minute because he didn't allow his explosive temper get out of control and now maybe the real person behind all this can be caught.

Theresa then asked "How could this person have found out about my daughter when I haven't ever mentioned her to anyone in this household?"

Roland then asked her "Have you called your parents from any of the phones in the Manor?"

Theresa looked up at him and she shook her head no. I always call my parents every Tuesday when I'm out doing chores for Helga and I use a different payphone every time I call."

Helga then rubbed her back as she started getting a little more frightened that Seto was going to fire her and what would happen to her daughter then? Her parents couldn't afford to pay for the care her daughter needs and if she lost her job what would she do them?

Seto reached out and took Theresa's hand in his and he said "Don't worry about anything, Roland and I will find out what is going on but please if you get another note tell either Roland or myself and maybe we will get a break and find out who is behind the attack on Joey."

As they were talking, a shadow appeared on the side of the Manor and with the hidden microphone that person had hidden inside, was outside listening to all what was being said and then the person started chuckling to themselves and then he or she softly whispered "You will have to wait for a little while longer before you find out who I am and why Joey was attacked, but I promise you that he will never come back here alive." Then quietly the person started laughing manically as they walked away from the side of the Manor and got into their car and drove off back towards Domino.

Back in the hospital, Joey was coming to as the Nurse was taking his vitals and when she noticed that he was awake and called of the doctor who came to see how Joey was.

When the doctor got there, he asked Joey "if he remembered what happened to him?"

Joey looked at the doctor and he said "All I remember is I started to get out of the Cab as it pulled out front of the Game Shop and then there was a gun stuck right in my face and a very raspy voice said "Stay where you are and then it all went black till I woke and Seto was here."

Joey tried to move his legs and they wouldn't move and he frantically said "What's wrong with my legs, and I paralyzed?"

The doctor placed a hand on Joey's shoulder to keep him from trying to get out of bed and he then explained exactly why his legs wouldn't move and tears ran down Joey's face as he kind of remembered how the person told him "If you don't do exactly what I tell you to do then you leave me with alternative but to make sure that you never leave here alive, then everything went black.

Back at the Manor, Seto reassured Theresa that her parents and daughter would always be safe and that no one would ever be able to hurt them, he looked up at Roland who nodded his head as he hurried out of the room and called in a favor from an old friend in Michigan and made sure that the lives of both Theresa's parents and daughter would be guarded twenty-four seven by the best of the best.

The doctor called Seto and told him that Joseph Wheeler did regain consciousness for a little while but he has no gone back to sleep and then Seto stopped the doctor from saying anything else by saying "I will be there in a hour and thanks for calling.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Trying to figure out who is behind all of this...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

As Seto and Roland were talking to Theresa, a figure was seen walking down the hall towards the room that Joey was in. Just before the figure could enter the room a Nurse said "You can't go in there."

The figure turned and hurried back down the hall towards the stairs and was last seen opening the door and going down the stairs. The Nurse contacted Seto immediately and told him "Someone has just tried to go into Mr. Wheeler's room, but I stopped them."

Seto nearly dropped the phone and after thanking the Nurse he asked her "Can you possibly give the Police a description of what this person looks like?"

Virginia the Nurse then said "I can try, but the person was wearing dark clothing and they had some kind of mask or something on their face and I couldn't get a good look."

Seto thanked her again and then he called the Police and reported the incident to the Sergeant in charge and he told Seto "I will have a sketch artist go immediately to the hospital and I will assign two Officers to guard Mr. Wheeler's room."

Seto thanked him and then he told Roland what was going on and Roland then said "We need to call out the big guns and find this person and stop him or her before they can do anything else."

Roland left and went to his room and got out his private phone book and looked up several numbers and started dialing and as he spoke to each person he called they all said "We will be there within the next five hours and we'll find this thing and stop them or die trying."

Seto then told Helga "Please make sure that Theresa has a room here till we can get this whole mess cleared up."

Helga smiled at Seto and said that she'd make sure and then he kissed her and said "I'm going to go see how Joey is and when I can bring him back here where he'll be safer then he is in that hospital."

As Seto walked out of the Manor, he was being followed and didn't even know it, and when he got into his car to drive to the hospital, he found a note on the front seat and as he read it chills ran down his spine and he closed his eyes and crumpled up the paper and started up his car and drove off.

When Seto was on his way to the hospital, he called the Manor and told Roland about finding a note in the car and read it out loud to Roland.

Dear my darling Seto:

Soon we will be together and no one will ever come between us ever again, not even that brat that you call your brother. I plan of making him disappear and soon. So it won't be long my love till we are together like we were destined to be together."

As Roland listened to Seto read the note he knew that they were dealing with some kind of demented sick person and they had better deal with this person and soon, or they just might lose more people."

Just before Seto hung up, Roland heard him yell "Watch where you're going you no good son-of-a-bitch" then he heard the sound of wheels squealing and then the next sound he heard was that of a car crashing into something and then nothing.

Roland immediately called 911 and gave them then the location and told them "Please make sure that Mr. Seto Kaiba is alright." Then he ran and grabbed his keys and went to get into his own car and sped down the road to the area where Seto's car crashed praying that he would be alright."

When Seto was talking to Roland and as he read the note to him, he noticed that a black sedan was trying to force his car off the road and as he yelled and tried to keep his car from running off the road the car hit his and he completely lost control of his car and crashed into a barrier set up to help stop bad crashes and then it all went black.

When the Ambulance and Police got to the location they saw a car and it had crashed into the barrier and there were several pedestrians and they were trying to help Seto any way they could.

As the fire department finally got him out of his wrecked car and into the Ambulance, Roland came driving up and the Police were asking people if they saw what happened, and all of the people who witnessed the crash all said the same thing "There was another black sedan and the driver was trying to force this car off the road, but the driver was able to keep his car from crashing into on coming traffic and he crashed it into the tree instead."

Roland followed the Ambulance to the Hospital and gave the lady all the information that she would need and he made damn sure that Seto got the best medical care and then he asked how Joseph Wheeler was doing?"

Seto was examined and the doctor said "He only sustained bump on his forehead but other then that, Seto was in great shape and could go home in a few hours.

The Officer who was assigned to talk to Virginia drew a very good picture of the man or woman who tried to get into Joey's room and they took the picture back to the department and made up several hundred of them and distributed them throughout the neighborhood and gave some to the media who showed them on their local television stations in hopes of capturing this person.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...The figure tries again to get to Joey, will they succeed this time???


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

As the Nurse helped Seto to sit up, he looked at Roland and said "Get Security to guard Joey's room until he is released, and go see how he is but don't tell him about what happened tonight I don't want him to get frightened."

Roland told Seto that he would have Security guarding Joey's room as he walked out of the room and went straight to Joey's room and as he entered the room Joey smiled and said "Hi, where's Seto?"

Roland lied to him when he said "Seto's in a business meeting and asked me to stop by and see if you might need anything?"

Joey thanked him and told him that he only wanted to get out of here and come back to the Manor and get these damn casts off my legs. Roland chuckled and said he understood about the casts and then he told Joey good-night and went back to the room that Seto was in and told him that Joey was alright and that he wanted to come home.

The doctor came into the room and handed Roland the release forms and then said "You will need to be careful for a few days since you received that bump on your head. I've given you a prescription for pain pills in case your head begins to really hurt. You can leave anytime but I'd suggest that you see your private doctor as soon as possible."

Seto thanked him and then Roland helped him get into the wheelchair and pushed him out to the wait Roland's car and then he drove them home. Roland asked Seto about the note and Seto reached into his pocket and pulled it out and handed it to Roland who then said "I'll have some of our people look at it, but there probably aren't any fingerprints other then yours on the note."

Seto smiled as he said "I was wearing my driving gloves when I opened the note and then I asked a Nurse for a plastic bag and I put it in there so there just might be a print on it after all."

When Roland pulled into the drive way he thought to himself I wonder when they will be coming here. The sooner we start looking into all of this the better. He then helped Seto into the Manor and as Seto sat down on the couch, he said "Please take that letter and see if our people can get any prints off it."

Back at the hospital, a young girl came up the Nurses Station and said "I have a letter for Joseph Wheeler." Virginia was a little suspicious of this young girl and asked her "Who gave you this letter to give to Mr. Wheeler?"

The young girl was shaking because she was frightened to tell anyone because the person who gave her the letter had threatened to hurt her puppy if she didn't do as he said. The young girl looked at Virginia with tears in her eyes and Virginia let the child go without pressuring her any further, then she looked at the letter and it didn't look any different then any other letter, so she took it and gave it to Joey and left to go back to the Station.

Joey looked at the letter and then he opened it and he began to read it and soon his hands were shaking so badly he could hardly hold onto the letter.

To Joseph Wheeler:

If you don't leave Seto Kaiba alone and get out of Domino then I will have to contact some of my friends in America and your mother and sister will pay for your disobedience."

The Shadow

Joey started crying because he felt like who ever wrote the letter was the same person who beat the hell out of him and left him to die in that disgusting place. What else could he do, he had to get out of Domino without Seto finding out and go back to America and hide there so that Seto could never find him.

Joey picked up the phone and called the one person that he knew could help him and would be willing to do so because he owed Joey a few favors. Joey called Pegasus and asked him to help him get out of Domino tonight and Seto couldn't know where he was going or that you are helping me.

Pegasus heard the desperation in Joey's voice and he said "You will have to come stay here till I can make the arrangements for you to get to America and I will promise that Kaiba won't know where you are."

Joey agreed and in one hour Croquet quietly entered Joey's room and helped him into a wheelchair and they went out through the elevator that the Housekeeping Staff always used and down to the parking lot and as Croquet picked Joey up and helped him into the limo there sat Pegasus and Joey's eyes filled with tears as he knew he would never be with Seto again.

Pegasus then told Croquet to take them home and as they rode in the limo Pegasus said "Alright now what in the hell is going on and why you need my help and if you don't tell me then Croquet will take you directly to the Manor."

Joey then took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Pegasus who read it and then he asked "Why does this person want you out of Kaiba's life for?"

Joey closed his eyes and he said "Hell I don't know and what's even more mysterious I don't even know who this person is. I believe it is the same one who beat me up and left me to die but I can't for the life of me figure out why."

Then Croquet pulled into the Castle and as they got out and helped Joey get inside, Pegasus excused himself and went to his bedroom and took out his private phone and called Kaiba's secured phone line and when Kaiba answered it by saying "Why in the world are you calling me at this hour Pegasus?"

Pegasus then said "What is going on and why is Joey scared to come back there for and who in the hell is writing him letters telling him that if he doesn't leave you then his mother and sister in America will die?"

Seto closed his eyes as tears ran down his face and he asked "Is he there with you and are you really sure that he's safe there?"

Pegasus then said "Listen Kaiba-boy, if you can't get in my Castle the why would you think that anyone else could?"

Seto then told Pegasus all about Joey being beaten till he almost died, and how one of his maids had her life threatened that if she didn't do what this bastard wanted then her parents and her little girl would die, and how someone tried to me off the road and that they left some note in my car telling me that Joey was good enough to be with me and how this manic would be mine once everyone else was dealt with and that included my brother and I won't let anyone tell me who I can and can't be with."

Pegasus then said "Alright do you have any clues as to who this person might be?"

Seto laughed and said "Hell if I knew that I'd make their life a living hell and Joey and I would be married and live happily ever after, but since I don't then I'm in the dark as is everyone here who are trying to figure out who the hell is behind all of this shit."

While Pegasus was talking to Seto, the Shadow found out that Joey had disappeared from the hospital and no one knew where he was and this wasn't part of the plan so the Shadow now had to put more pressure on Seto to break him and make him want to be with me for the rest of our lives.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...The Shadow almost makes a vital mistake...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Security around the Manor had been tripled and no one was allowed on the property unless Okayed by Roland. One afternoon, Roland was notified by the guard at the gate that four men were asking for him and when he went out there he found his friends and told the guard that they were allowed on in.The men were Clayton Peters (nickname Falcon) Murdock Olsen (nickname Cobra) Jefferson Sanders (nick name Panther) Dixon Anderson (nickname Wolf) (Roland's nickname is Eagle, they all were in the Rangers an Army Special Forces group durning Desert Storm.)

As they walked back to the main house, Roland explained to them what had been happening and Murdock said "First I want to scan the entire house to see if there are any bugs that were installed which no one knew about."

Sure enough Murdock found four listening devices in the Manor and he discretely removed and destroyed each of them. "These are state of the art devices he told Roland and the others and who ever put these in knew what he or she was doing."

Now it was Dixon's turn and he installed the state of the art security system in the Manor and he instructed everyone how to use the system and how it worked was everyone one who worked in the Manor and that included Seto and Mokuba were finger printed and their prints were downloaded into the system and that's how each of them were able to leave or enter at any given time.

Now it was Clayton's turn and he installed a new system on every phone that when a call was coming in it would automatically be traced to the source and that way they could keep track on who was calling. Seto couldn't believe that such devices were even made yet and Roland secretly told him "These devices are prototypes and the government doesn't know about them and that's the way I want it to stay, is that clear?"

Seto knew that Roland was a man of his word and someone that he and Mokie loved and trusted with their lives so he told Roland that it wouldn't ever leave that room.

Finally Jefferson's turn was last and he was an expert on self-defense and Roland had everyone who worked in the Manor including Seto and Mokie to take the course and learn how to defend themselves.

While all of this was going on, the Shadow was writing a letter to Seto and it would be delivered by Messenger the next day.

Pegasus's doctor was examining Joey's legs and he told him "In two more weeks the casts can come off but then you'll have to have Physical Therapy to learn how to walk again."

Pegasus told Joey "Until you're able to walk on your own you will be staying here with us and you will be having Physical Therapy three times a week." Joey knew that Pegasus could play hard ball if he had to and he agreed with what Pegasus told him, only if Pegasus could guarantee that his mother and sister would be safe so Pegasus contacted a dear friend in America who through channels made sure that Mary and Serenity Wheeler was placed into protective custody until all this craziness was over.

After Roland told the men about all the shit that had been happening, Clayton suggested that Seto's brother needed to be somewhere else just until they could find and stop this manic.

Seto finally agreed and when Mokuba was told about it, well he didn't like it one little bit, but he finally agreed and so one afternoon when Dixon left the Manor, Mokuba was hiding in the car and Dixon drove to the docks and there he met with Croquet and secretly Mokuba was taken to the Island where Pegasus's Castle was on and there he would stay till everything was back to normal.

The Shadow finally finished the letter and it was delivered to Seto by Messenger and when the person was questioned about who gave him the letter, the man said "The letter was delivered to our company and I was given it to deliver here that's all I know."

Roland took the letter to have it examined to find out if any prints could be found but like the other letter Seto got it was clean and they were again back to square one. Seto read the letter and he was outraged that some lunatic had the nerve to threaten him and that this person actually thought that Seto could be blackmailed into doing what was written in the letter.

My darling Seto:

If you don't do what I tell you then your brother will pay for your disobedience. I want you to have him come to the Domino YMCA today by four or I will be forced to do something that I didn't want to do. I know that you'll do what I tell you because you love your brother so very much.

The Shadow

When Murdock looked at this letter and compared to the other one, he found something that was rather odd. "Both of the letters were typed on the same typewriter but I don't know what kind. I have to call Jackson and ask her because she's a genus when it comes to old typewriters."

Roland and the others knew who this Jackson was and so Seto "told them to do what needed to done in order to stop this nut case from doing anything else that would result in someone getting killed."

The Shadow was getting desperate and needed to make this whole thing work or everyone one would be made to pay.

Mokie didn't mind staying on the Island because Joey was there, but he really wanted to talk to his brother and make sure that he was alright. Pegasus assured Mokuba that Seto would contact him but until then he needed to be patient and stop worrying so much.

When Mokuba didn't show up at the designated place, well the Shadow was literally pissed off and set plan two into effect and there was no turning back.

The Shadow almost made a terrible mistake when calling Seto's home phone number and staying on the line to long and Murdock got a lock on the whereabouts of where the call was coming from.

When the Shadow realized the mistake that had been just made she cleared out of the apartment and didn't leave any prints behind.

Jefferson said "Who ever this person is well they are really rather talented and it is going to be doubly hard to pinpoint the location again.

Now the Shadow was really desperate because she wanted Seto for her own and she didn't really care how she was going to have to do it even it meant that it was going to be out and out war.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...Seto gets a call and he discovers who the Shadow really is...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

One afternoon Seto got a call from Solomon and he said "Malik called me from Egypt and asked if I had see his sister Ishizu, and I told him no. Then I went to the Museum and talked to the Curator and he said that she was only in one day and she had been in the basement looking over very ancient texts and then she just walked out and he hasn't seen nor heard from her since."

Seto listened to what Solomon was saying and he remembered one of the Parties that Kaiba Corp. had and how she tried everyway to get him alone in the Library and how he finally had to call Security and have her escorted off the Property. Seto then asked Solomon a question that stumped him. "Do you think that she might be the one behind all the shit that's been happening around here?"

Solomon didn't know how to respond to that question and then he remembered how one time Ishizu acted really out of character and was seen with a guy that was an expert in all kinds of very intrigue ways of getting into businesses without ever being caught doing it. Solomon then mentioned this to Seto who wanted to scream because it was just that kind of things that Roland and his team said was done to the security systems at the Manor.

Seto thanked Solomon for the call and he then asked "If you should see Ishizu please let me know."

Seto went to talk to Roland and the other men and when he was through they all believed that it was probably Ishizu who was behind all of this. Roland then said "Seto what's wrong with her to make her do all of this to you and Joey?"

Seto then told them about how he had to have Security throw her out of Kaiba Corp. and why. Then Jefferson said "This woman is a scorned woman and they are the worst because they have nothing to lose if they get caught or killed. She is very dangerous and we have to be very discrete how we handle the way we go about trying to take her down."

Roland then suggested to Seto that he needed to let Pegasus know who they think might be behind all of this and to tell him to be very careful and make sure that the Security around the Island is the best they can have.

Seto called Pegasus on his private phone and when he told Pegasus who they thought was behind all to the shit he said "Listen, Croquet has our Security System at high alert and both Joey and Mokuba will be safe here, just make damn sure that you and the others are going to come out of this alive." Seto then said "Please don't let Joey or Mokuba know what's going on."

Seto thanked him and hung up and then Murdock noticed something on the Security Cameras and it was a lone figure trying to come over the West fence and the electrified barrier stopped who ever it was. Roland and the men ran out to see if they could find out who it was, but no one was there. It was as if the person just vanished and that gave Clayton a really bad feeling.

"Didn't you say that this Ishizu's brother and his darker self were learned in Shadow Magic, well if that's so then this woman is now a triple threat because if she uses Shadow Magic she could probably breach the Security System and we'd never even know it until it was to damn late." Clayton said.

All of them ran back to the Manor and when they found out that Seto was alright then Roland told him what Clayton said and now Seto was getting really scared because in the past he has had to deal with Marik and some Shadow Magic and it wasn't something he ever wanted to have to deal with again. Seto then said "I'm going to call Egypt and talk to Malik and find out about how much his sister knows about Shadow Magic."

When Seto was through talking to Malik he was a white as a ghost and that wasn't a good sign to any of the men. Roland walked over and he asked Seto "What did Malik say?"

"According to Malik, Ishizu has been studying with a man by the name of Shadi and he is the strongest person who has the most knowledge of Shadow Magic of anyone around and Shadi is missing as well as Odeon who is like an older brother to Malik. He also says that Marik is acting like a caged tiger because someone has caused the Shadow Realm to go nuts and that's never a good sign. Malik is afraid that his sister is the cause of all of this and when I told him what's been happening he's more convinced that she is the one causing all the havoc here in Domino." Seto told them.

Roland then said "If its Shadow Magic that we're dealing with then we have to have someone who is as learned in it as Shadi is and there's only one person that I know of and before he said the name, the other men's eyes got really huge and Murdock said "You're not thinking of asking that idiot for help are you. The last time you did that hell we almost died trying to get rid of him."

Seto stared at them as if they had all lost their minds and then Roland said "Do any of you have a better idea, if not then shut you damn traps and let me get busy." Roland then sat on the floor and the men sat next to him and they formed a circle and Roland took off a medallion that was around his neck and he place it in the center of the circle and he started chanting some weird name. "Armlander" over and over and then the men joined in and all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and there sitting in the center of the circle was a very strange looking man and he was only about three feet tall. The man stood up and clapped his hands and then he said "Hello, I'm back."

Seto fell off his chair in laughter at the sight of this strange looking man and Roland smacked Seto on the side of his head and said "Shut the hell up, do you want to offend him. Armlander's feelings get hurt very easily and we need his help desperately, so show some respect."

Roland told Armlander all about what's been happening and how they have a terrible feeling that some kind of Shadow Magic might be involved and Armlander closed his eyes and his body started to glow and Roland and the men knew that it wasn't a good sign in fact it was a really terrible sign. Then Armlander opened his eyes and he said "We be in for a very big battle, this person is very strong but you have something that she doesn't have, and that's me."

Then he started dancing and chanting some weird words and when he stopped Armlander said "Yep, she's good but not as good as I am. We need to start learning old things that I taught you all before so you all be ready when this person comes."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Time for them to meet the new and improved Ishizu...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

While Roland and the other men were discussing what they were going to do next, Armlander walked over to Seto who was thinking about Joey and his brother and a tear ran down the side of his face as he thought what would happen if he never saw them again, when he felt a finger touch the side of his face and Seto opened his eyes and Armlander was standing beside him and he asked "Why you sad?"

Roland and the others stopped talking as they noticed Armlander was talking to Seto. Seto then told him what had been happening and how upset he was that he couldn't have his life mate and his brother with him. Armlander then asked "Tell me about this person who is trying to hurt you and your family?"

Seto then told him how at the Party at Kaiba Corp. Ishizu was trying to get him alone and he didn't what her touching him and when she wouldn't stop he had his Security throw her out and well here we are today.

Armlander then asked "Who is this Ishizu person, tell me more about her."

Before anyone could say a word, Roland got word that someone was at the gate and they needed to talk to Seto right away."

Roland went to the Security Cameras and there stood Marik and Malik and Seto told him to let them in.

Malik walked over to Seto and with tears in his eyes he said "Please forgive my sister, she doesn't know what she's doing." Then Marik said "Kaiba, Ishizu has been corrupted by the power of Shadow Magic and its making her dark side comes out, I know I've been there myself once."

Armlander then said "Why your sister wants with Shadow Magic for?"

Marik then blinked and he said "Old man what you are doing here?"

Armlander then stared at Marik and he started laughing and he said "Well look what the trash threw away, how are you Marik?"

Marik then went over to Armlander and he said "We really need to stop Ishizu before she gets any stronger and we can't stop her. She is my lights sister and I would rather die then have to kill the only real family he has. We may need the help from Yami and Bakura in order to try to trap her in some kind of Shadow trap long enough for you to try to counter act the effects of the Shadow Magic."

Seto then walked over to where Marik and Armlander were and he said "If we get Yami and Bakura to help what about the lights, we can't let them be around that kind of magic, so we will have to send them someplace where they will all be safe, and I know just of such a place."

Seto told Marik and at first he objected but when Seto said "that Joey and Mokuba were both there" then Marik said "he would talk to both Yami and Bakura and get them to agree to send Yugi and Ryou there and he would send Malik there as well."

Armlander then looked at Malik how was so quiet and he said to Marik "What caused his sister to want Shadow Magic?"

Marik then told Armlander about Shadi and how he and Ishizu were a close and how Shadi was teaching her about Shadow Magic and well I guess it got to strong and took over her mind."

Armlander then said "Where is Shadi now?"

Marik told him that no one knows and Odeon who is like Malik's older brother is missing too."

Armlander then closed his eyes and he started chanting some weird words, but Marik knew what they were and he motioned for everyone to stand back and he hurried over to Malik and took him into his arms and whispered some words and Malik fell asleep. Then all of a sudden Armlander let out a loud cry and he went flying backwards and when he got up he said "That woman person is really strong.

She's put a powerful barrier around Shadi and Odeon and with Marik, Yami and Bakura's help we can break it and bring Shadi and Odeon back here, but we have to do it quick because this person is gaining more power from the Shadows and if we don't stop her soon, well I don't want to say what I know."

Marik then with his Shadow Magic he contacted both Yami and Bakura who agreed to help and they also agreed to send their lights to Pegasus's Island till all this was over. When Yami and Bakura got there and they saw Armlander, they both growled and pointed and said "What's that thing doing here?"

Marik then said "He is going to try to help stop Ishizu and we will need all the help we can get. He then went on to explain what's happened and how they had to free both Shadi and Odeon from the Shadow barrier that Ishizu put around them and bring them back here and together just maybe we all can come up with a plan to separate Ishizu from the effects of the Shadow Magic before it either destroys her or we have to."

Yugi, Ryou and Malik didn't like the idea of having to go stay with Pegasus but when they found out that both Joey and Mokuba were there they changed their minds. Yugi asked Yami "Why do we have to go there?"

Yami then said "Aibou, I will explain later, when this is all over I will tell you everything, please just trust me now."

Yugi hugged Yami as Ryou and Malik hugged their Yami's and then they were sent to the Island to wait for what ever was going on was over.

Now was the most dangerous thing that any of the Yami's had ever tried to do, break through a Shadow barrier. Armlander stood in the middle and the Yami's held hands and formed a circle around him and he began chanting and then the Manor started shaking and it felt like it was going to shake apart and then there was a flash of light and then in the circle with Armlander was Shadi and Odeon.

The Yami's helped to lay them down on the floor and Armlander used his magic and they slowly came out of the trance that Ishizu had put them in and as Shadi sat up and looked around the room he knew that something was very wrong.

He stood up as well as did Odeon and Shadi an as he saw Armlander he knew that whatever it was there was going to be some kind of battle and he said "What's wrong and why are we here and not in Egypt?"

Armlander explained in Egyptian what had been happening and Shadi turned white and Odeon grabbed him and together they sat on the floor and Shadi then said "We must heal her because if anyone harms her they will answer to me."

All of a sudden everyone was knocked to the floor by something and Armlander yelled "She's trying to get inside and I'm afraid that her powers are even stronger then all of ours combined. We have to stop her now or it will be too late."

Then they heard Ishizu's voice and she said "I will have what I seek and there is no one on this earth that can stop me!"

Shadi the smiled as he said "She doesn't know what has happened and that will be her downfall, so lets get busy and come up with a plan to strip her of all of the Shadow Magic and do it now."

Armlander then said "The Yami's, Shadi and I have to complete a circle and Roland you and the men will make a circle behind us and then he looked at Seto and said you will have to talk to her and keep her mind busy and then we will try to break through and separate her from the Shadow Magic but we have to do it now or it will be to late." Then they began to try to stop Ishizu, will they do it or will they fail???

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Pegasus was standing on the balcony looking down on the five young ones who were setting on the fountain and it broke his heart to see how sad they all were. They each wanted to be with the ones that they loved and then there was Mokuba who wanted to be with his brother and none of them really knew what was happening or if they would ever see their loved ones again.

Croquet came up and gave Pegasus a glass of his favorite Wine and he saw a tear run down Pegasus's face and it made Croquet want to make him smile again but he knew that until the fighting stopped Pegasus wouldn't smile again.

Seto was trying to think of something to say to Ishizu that would make her stop doing what she was trying to do and concentrate on what he was saying and all of a sudden Seto started thinking about Joey and Mokuba and for a split second Ishizu got an image of where they were and she started laughing this hysterical laughter that would almost sound like that of a witch, and then she turned away from the Manor and towards the direction of the place where Joey and Mokuba was. Then she raised her hand and waved it towards the Island and all of a sudden there was what felt like an earthquake and it shook the entire Island and Pegasus knew that they weren't as safe as he first thought.

Seto got an emergency phone call on his secure line and it was Pegasus and he said "Some how the Island was shook with what some might say was an earthquake and I think that it has something to do with Ishizu and if you don't stop her the next one just might make do some damage and I can't guarantee that any of the young ones will be safe." Seto then blinked and yelled "Pegasus had a feeling that Ishizu is trying to get to the young ones and if he's right then what the hell do we do now?"

Armlander then started chanting and he said "We in for real trouble, that lady is trying to get to the young ones and we have to leave here and stop her and hope that we will be strong enough to fight off the Shadow Magic that she possesses and stop her from doing any more damage."

Shadi then stood up and said "I will be the one to face her because she is my love and hope that deep down inside her she will remember the love that we have for each other." Marik and Odeon stood beside Shadi and Marik said "We are going to stand with you because she means the world to both of us and besides she is Malik's sister and I have to find a way to bring her back home again."

So Roland and the men went and gathered all the weapons that they know that they will need to help stop this lady that means the world to so many and as Seto walked over to Roland and he said "It means the world to me that you are here to help Roland and me stop this lunacy and bring home my life mate and my younger brother and help stop a beautiful lady come back from the horror that has taken her over then he held out his hand and they all shook hands with him and Roland said "We are all about to embark on a trek that some of us may not come back from but each of us has a part in this and we have to keep our heads and not let anything stand in our way of completing this mission."

So Armlander then raised his hand and started chanting and soon Shadi and the Yami's joined in and when they were done Odeon said "Armlander has put up a barrier that will stop Ishizu long enough for us to get near her and then we will have to pull out all stops and begin to attack the Shadow Magic that is possessing her and hopefully we won't have to do anything drastic that might harm her in the process."

So all the men picked up the things that they would need and the exited the Manor and got into the cars and started off towards the direction that the aura from the Magic left and they all prayed that they would get there before Ishizu got near enough to try to destroy the Island where the young ones were staying.

Seto was so quiet that it bothered Roland so much that he leaned over and whispered "We will stop her you have my promise on that and you know that I've never broke a promise to either you or Mokie." Seto looked at Roland with tears running down his face as he softly said "I believe you and thanks for being here for us."

Armlander the said "Stop the car, and he opened the door and got out and he raised his arms up in the air and started chanting "We ask for you help to stop this Shadow Magic here and now and give us the strength to fight the evil that is going to come back and try to envelope us in its evil."

The sky darkened and lightening flashed across the sky and then the ground started shaking and they saw Ishizu walking back towards them and her eyes were red and you could of sworn that there was fire shooting out of her eyes and she raised her arms and she started floating in the air and then she started glowing and Armlander, Shadi, Yami, Bakura and Marik all held hands and raised them into the air and they too started floating and then Shadi pointed his hand directly at Ishizu and shouted "LEAVE HER NOW AND FOREVER GO BACK TO THE SHADOW REALM WHERE YOU BELONG!!"

Ishizu screamed and she fainted and started to fall out of the sky and headed towards the ground, but Murdock ran and jumped into the air and caught her before she hit the ground and they rolled and he was able to stop her from dying and she opened her eyes for one split second and she whispered "Thank you" then she passed out again.

Then in the same place where Ishizu was standing there was a cloud that was forming on the ground and it was getting bigger and bigger and Armlander yelled above the roaring sound coming from the cloud "We must destroy that cloud of Shadow Magic and it will be a fight that none of you will ever forget."

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...They must destroy the magic before it over takes all of them...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Pegasus was terrified by what he felt and he looked at Croquet and he said "We must protect the young ones with our lives because I have a horrible feeling that this new terror is going to be a lot more stronger then Kaiba and the others can begin to even try to destroy and it will come here for them."

Croquet turned to Pegasus and pointed to the young ones and what they saw was nothing short of a miracle. There standing around the fountain Joey, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokuba were holding hands and they were floating in the air and their bodies were glowing with what you'd describe as an soft white almost angelic like and they were chanting and both Croquet and Pegasus started chanting the same words and it felt like the word were being sent to help Kaiba and the others so that they could defeat the Shadow Magic.

Shadi, Armlander, Yami, Bakura and Marik were getting nowhere in their attempt in sending the Shadow Cloud back to where it belonged and then all of a sudden they were enveloped in the white glow being sent to them from the young ones and Armlander shouted "Now we need to concentrate on sending this thing back to the Shadows were it belongs, so close your eyes and absorb the power of the young ones and let it flow over all of us and then everyone's eyes opened and they were almost white and Shadi began to advance on the cloud and everyone else followed him and as they got within a few feet of the cloud Shadi and Armlander both shouted "LEAVE HERE NOW AND RETURN TO THE SHADOWS WERE YOU BELONG AND NEVER COME BACK TO THIS PLACE AGAIN!!!"

Then Kaiba and the others witness a miracle that day when all of a sudden the Shadow Cloud screamed and then all of a sudden there was a flash of bright light and the ground shook and then the Shadow Cloud was gone and Shadi, Armlander, Yami, Bakura and Marik all fell to the ground and as Seto ran to see if they were alright Armlander whispered "The young ones helped with their love for all of you and we have to go and make sure that they are alright."

Back on the Island the same time that Armlander and the others fell to the ground so did Joey and the other young ones and Pegasus and Croquet ran to make sure that they were alright. As Pegasus touched Joey he smiled and said "It's all over and their coming here to us." Then he fainted.

Pegasus then said to Croquet "Make sure that the barrier is down and hurry please."

Shadi picked up Ishizu and all of them climbed into the car and drove to the dock where they all got onboard the yacht and Seto steered to towards Pegasus's Island and as he docked the yacht Croquet was there with the car and as they all got into the car he drove to the Castle and as they drove over the draw bridge there was Joey, Mokuba, Yugi, Ryou and Malik standing next to Pegasus and tears were flowing down all their faces.

The car stopped and Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik were the first to get out and they ran to their lights and Mokuba and as they enveloped them in their arms the sky seemed to be filled with the love and everyone felt it and as Ishizu woke up Shadi held her in his strong arms and whispered "You are alright now my lovely lady."

Malik and Marik ran back and the four of them held each other and Pegasus was holding onto Croquet as Roland, Clayton, Murdock, Jefferson and Dixon came over and Roland held out his hand and he said "I want to personally thank you for what you did for the young ones and to say that you will always be part of this little band of men that means the world to me and now to Seto, Joey, Mokuba and the others."

Armlander stood there watching all of this and then he said "It is over and for once I want to go home and see my loved ones."

Roland and the other men roared with laughter and soon everyone was laughing and it was such a great feeling to be able to laugh again.

Ishizu walked over to Seto and she said through her tears "I'm sorry and I can understand that you may not be able to accept my apology but I will forever regret this day and all that has happened."

Seto with Joey and Mokuba by his side looked at her and Seto said "Ishizu I know how power can make people do things that they later regret doing and since no one died and I have my life mate and my brother back then that's all that matters."

Ishizu started to turn away when Mokuba went over and touched her hand and as she turned and looked down upon his face he smiled and held up his arms and as she fell to her knees and was enveloped by his arms he whispered "Love came through today and it will always fight against the evil and will win."

Ishizu kissed his sweet face and as Shadi held out his hand she stood and everyone went inside the Castle to rest and be with their loved ones and then Shadi looked at Armlander and he said "Old friend please go home knowing that if it weren't for your help none of this would of happened and we would of all lost the ones we hold so dear to us, so go be with your family an my Ra hold you in his arms and forever." Then there was a flash of light and Armlander was gone and the others just sat and held each other and Pegasus looked upon the sight and as he held up his glass of wine he said "God bless each and everyone of us this day and it was his love and strength that got brought all of you back together."

Joey whispered something to Seto and he nodded and they walked over to where Ishizu was sitting with her loved ones and Joey knelt down in front of her and taking her hand in his he kissed her cheek and as tears ran down their faces he softly said "Lovely lady smile please for us because it's over and we're all alive and together again so smile for all of us."

Ishizu smiled at him and she held him in her arms and the healing process began for all of them. She never asked Shadi to teach her anything ever again. They got married and with Malik and Marik they are happily living in Egypt and they come back to visit their friends from time to time.

Everyone is together and love is what brought them all back together and it's that love that defeated evil and sent it back to where it belonged.

Everyone went home and when Seto and Joey, Yami and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik and Shadi and Ishizu all went to their bedrooms and they all made mad passionate love to each other.

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, sherabo and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
